un amora bonito de inafancia, pero
by kamira mitsui
Summary: susuna jin tiene una amor escondido... su amigo de infancia hayate maki, pero algo pasa de parte él.


Un nuevo amor nace, pero…

Varias semanas desde el primer dia del gimnasio Hayate y su amiga Susune se encuentran después de tanto tiempo.

-Hola Susune, tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Maki

- lo mismo digo- se expreso muy alegre la jovencita.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, que no asistes al instituto?- regaño al niño

El joven le conto la historia de como se fue de esa preparatoria e ingreso a otra, mientras la muchacha asentía en todo y se mostraba mas sorprendida.

-Pero al final estoy en el club de basquetbol-dijo con alegría el chico de ojos marrones

-Que bueno, asi serás tú y no alguien que todos creen ver en ti- hablo la niña

- que bueno que me entiendas- dijo muy tiernamente a la chica.

Esta sonrojándose se acercó al cuerpo del joven para que la abrazara pero justo Hayate se da cuenta en su reloj que es tarde para el entrenamiento y se va corriendo, mientras que la joven lo mira corriendo.

Al dia siguiente se encuentran de nuevo los dos jóvenes, la muchacha un poco molesta por lo que sucedió el dia anterior.

-¿Que te pasó contigo que te fuiste corriendo?- comento molesta la niña

-Nada, es que estaba atrasado para el entrenamiento- comento el joven.

Conversando con la niña en el parque este comento:

-Ha pasado varias semanas desde el primer dia en el gimnasio cuando me presente como el hermano menor del temible Shinichi Maki, todos tenían miedo de mi jajajajajajajaja- se reia sin piedad el moreno.

-mmmmmmmmmmmmm , me imagino- se burló la niña Susuna.

- si, pero ahora es al revés, parece que le tienes miedo a algo-dijo su amiga Susuna Jin (es la hermana menor de Shoichiro Jin amiga de la infancia del menor de Maki y quien ella siempre estuvo enamorada del joven, pero él no esta interesado en ella,)

-No, de donde sacaste eso, yo tener miedo a alguien o a algo, jajajajajajajajajajajajaja- dijo sonriente el muchacho.

- jajajaja, no te conoceré yo, algo tienes entre manos y lo sabre en cualquier momento- reflexiono la niña

-Bueno di lo que quieras, hasta mañana- dijo el joven

-Hasta mañana- dijo la joven

Al día siguiente, en el gimnasio:

-Ha pasado varias entrenamientos desde el primer dia en el gimnasio y ya me estoy cansando- se expreso el joven Maki

- si, es cierto pero no debes rendirte ahora, ni mucho menos ahora que estaras en las preliminares del campeonato- comento la manager del equipo.

Hayate sonrojo tanto que estaba por estallar de a emoción y este respondió:

-Si claro, si seremos los ganadores, además esta el gran defensa de equipo de Shohoku, el gran Hayate Maki, jajajajajajajajaja-

-mmmmmmmmmmmm…. Me parece tan conocida esa actitud- recordó la muchacha a su novio cuando ingresó al equipo de basquetbol a petición de ella.

-Ya tropa de holgazanes, a practicar- grito el capitán del equipo mentras todos miraban con cara de pregunta.

-Si tú eres el holgazan que llegas tarde- menciono el menor de los Rukawa.

-QUE! a quien le dices hogazan, si tu te la pasas durmiendo en todos lados- reclamo el pelirrojo- peleándose los dos- y tu, hermano de viejo , espia, ven- dijo el pelirrojo.

- se pueden callar el par de ineptos- todos sorprendidos por la reacción de Hayate pero no había otra opción.

-A quien haces callar mocoso espia, hermano del viejo- dijo el capitan

- que porfiado eres, que no soy espia – Se pegaban el uno al otro mientras que Kaito Kogure calmaba la situación como lo hizo su hermano mayor cuando estaba en el club de basquetbol.

-REUNION DE EQUIPO…- grito hanamichi mientras los demás se juntaban para escuchar a su capitán.

-Vamos a hacer un partido de practica, el que pierda limpiara el gimnasio después del partido.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…-reclamo Hayate sin darse cuenta que estaba Sakuragi atrás de el

- ahh que no quieres jugar, pues no jugaras, y tu vas a ser el que limpiara el gimnasio y los camarines, me entendiste?

-bueno- dijo cabizbajo el muchacho.

Cuando estaban en el partido de practica una chica misteriosa aparece en el gimnasio que todos se dan vuelta a mirarla, era Susune Jin que saluda muy amablemente a los amigos de Hanamichi y a las amigas de la hermana menor de Akagi. Estaba esperando a Hayate tenia que contarle algo.

Al terminar la practica el muchacho moreno se da cuenta de que su amiga estaba afuera del gimnasio, este se sorprende y le pregunta:

-¿Que haces aca?- le pregunta sorprendido

-te esperaba, quiero decirte una cosa- respondio la muchacha de Kainan

-bueno, tendrás que esperar un buen rato- pesadamente le respondio el joven.

-bueno, te espero- le respondio la niña.

-pero es mucho, el capitán me regaño por quejarme, tengo que limpiar el gimnasio y camarines.

-te ayudo- contesto la chica de ojos oscuros.

-mmmmmmmm bueno, ¿no tengo otra opcion?- pregunto el joven

- pues te dire que no- dijo la muchacha sonrojada.

Mientras hacían el aseo y arreglando el gimnasio y camarines, los jóvenes platicaron de los recuerdos que hacían cuando niños y de lo penoso que ha sido el cambio de hayate a Shohoku por parte de su amiga de infancia.

-¿Por qué lloras Susune?- menciono el joven mientras ella se acerca misteriosamente al muchacho y coquetamente se acerca a los labios del joven, mientras él se queda paralizado y reacciona de la manera mas tonta que se podría existir, cuando se acercaba susune mas cerca de los labios del joven, él le pone un paño de limpieza en la cara y le dice:

-Te falta que me ayudes por allá por favor- comento el joven maki

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- se quejo la niña mientras soltabas sus lagrimas por la reacción de su enamorado.

Limpiaba silenciosamente la muchacha mientras el joven se reia de las anécdotas de infancia de ambos, pero ella no daba respuesta de nada.

-Ya, terminamos.- comentó Hayate.

-Al fin- susurró la joven.

-Bueno que querías decirme.- se expreso interesante a la muchacha

- mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, nada- respondio susune.

- bueno, si no me dices nada, me voy- dijo Hayate muy alegra, mientras que la muchcha con cara de desepcion respondió.

-Adiós-. Dijo el joven

- Cuidate mucho.- susurro la joven

Mientras se alejaba el joven nla niña se puso muy triste al darse cuenta de que los sentimientos hacia ella era una gran amistad y no un lindo amor como ella creía.


End file.
